Bianca and the Chamber of Untold Truths
by KiLlErCaLaMaRi
Summary: Bianca continues to try to save the wizarding world. A new ruler tries to rise. Based on Harry Potter, The Wizard of Oz, and Star Wars. Third in the series.
1. The Top of the Tower

Bianca, Herenima, and Cheyenne continued to run as fast as they could up the tower. They were on, what seemed like, never ending flights of stairs. The commotion was calming down the farther up they got, but they needed to not slow down. They contunued to run when they remembered that the Scarecrow, Princess Gotlaid, and Gar-Gar were still outside. As they ran they thought what might have happened to them, or if they were just waiting for them to come out of the tower.

The three of them kept running when finally they saw the door to the top room. They continued up the stairs into the room. When they finally got there they all ran in and locked the door.

"Where do you think Duke and Manikan are?" asked Herenima.

"Duke and Manikan are both very wise. I am sure they are fine, wherever they are." said Cheyenne.

"And what about the Scarecrow, Gar-Gar, and Princess Gotlaid?" aksed Bianca.

"There is no way of knowing where they are, or if they're even alive. We're only in a closed room. So we have to escape in order to know."

Princess Gotlaid found herself alone outside of the Minisrty of Magic. She didn't know what to do. She was well aware that Duke also had left some clones on the space ship. He had said that he was going to bring them all. Princess Gotlaid wondered why theywere there. She was getting worried aabout all of the other clones and her brother and father and friends in the tower. She decided to take the ship back into space to the giant space ship where they had been before.

All she was was thousands and thousands of more clones. She saw no trace of anyone else. She needed to ask. She looked at them all. She didn't know if they could speak. The Princess spotted just one clone that clearly had boobs. Princess Gotlad was very turned on by the clone with breasts and she figured that amongst all of those other man clones, she must be a lesbian clone.

Princess Gotlaid walked to the clone and said "Hey there. Why didn't a sexy thing like you go to Oz to destroy the Wicked Bitch and Stumbledwarf?" Princess Gotlaid recieved no answer. "I'll give you anything if you'll tell me why you're all still her. How about this. If you tell me, you can take advantage of me."

"Mmmmm..." said the woman clone "Alright fine. This is definately breaking rules, but we are here to help fulfil your fathers evil plan." said the female clone.

"What?! What evil plan?" Gotlaid said, shocked.

"He told you, as well as everybody else, that every one of us clones were being taken to Oz to destroy the villians. But he took half. The other half stayed here, waiting. We have a time set that we will go and plan for Duke's takeover of space and all of it's planets, and Pigzits. We will do this, while he is in Oz. Oh, and I'm Lezzie by the way" said the female robot.

"What!? How the hell is my father evil?! He was always trying to get the evil rulers away. He always tried to save Oz and Pigzits. He wanted to keep everyone safe!" said Princess Gotlaid.

"He wanted that so that he could rule. He acted innocent, just as Stumbledwarf did. He waited till everyone was out of the way to act. There are now three possible rulers out of the way, and he can succeed now." said Lezzie.

"Oh my god! I have to go!" yelled Princess Gotlad as she began to run top speed away from the clones.

"NO! YOU SAID I COULD DO THINGS TO YOU!" yelled Lezzie, but Princess Gotlaid kept running.


	2. Princess Gotlaid's Mission

Princess Gotlaid took off in the ship and back to Oz to try and do something about her father. She arrived in Oz soon after and noone was to be seen. She really wished she knew where the Scarecrow and Gar-Gar were, but she had lost them before the thousands of clones went into the Minisrty of Magic. Maybe thay were drug into the Ministry?

Princess Gotlaid ran to the Ministry's entrance doors and pulled as she normally would to get inside. The doors were locked. Princess Gotlaid ran around the whole perimeter of the Ministry and found no way of getting in.

Inside, Cheyenne, Herenima, and Bianca sat in the top floor room with the door locked. They were descussing what could've happened to the other 5 leaders. They began to hear people, or clones running up the stairs toward where they were.

"Someones coming!" yelled Bianca.

"Don't worry. The door is locked. I don't think they can get in. The Ministry is very protected." said Cheyenne.

Banging started sounding from behind the door.

"They're already here!" yelled Herenima.

"Shhhh!" Cheyenne whispered.

Princess Gotlaid searched everywhere for an entrance to the Ministry of Magic and the Scarecrow and Gar-Gar. Bianca began to think that they could be at Pigzits. She went back to space and went to the Wooky-Munchkin planet and through the flying monkey door. She was in the great hall of Pigzits. It was empty and dead. She ran to find someone. She found the Gryfyndoor dormitories and walked inside. Kids sat in the common room, silent, staring at her.

"Has anyone seen a Scarecrow or an alien named Gar-Gar?" Princess Gotlaid panted.

"Have you seen a girl named Herenima? She went missing a few days back and we've been worried sick about her." said a boy with red hair.

"Yes! She followed us back to the space station. She said that she could help and she wouldn't take no for an answer. She is trapped in the Ministry. The Attack of the Clones has happened and the clones and everyone else are trapped in the Ministry, including her. Cheyenne, Bianca, Manikan, and Duke are lost in there. I lost the Scarecrow and Gar-Gar and I don't know if they're in the ministry. I lost them as the clones were going into the Ministry to kill the Wicked Bitch and Stumbledwarf." explained Princess Gotlaid.

"I want to come with you. I want to help you find your freinds, and I want to find mine. I'm Bon." said the red haired boy.

"Okay. Apparently Gar-Gar and the Scarecrow aren't here. Lets go Bon." said Princess Gotlaid.

Back in the Ministry's top room the three of them sat, worrying what would happen after a long time of force agaisnt the door. Suddenly the banging stoppend and they could hear the mob giving up anf going back down to the lower levels.

"Herenima, you spoke of the Chamber of Untold Truths. Where is it?" asked Bianca.

"It's deep in the Ministry. It's entrance is in a forbidden bathroom. Noone knows where the bathroom is. But you have to speak like the Wooky-Munchkins in order to activate the entrance through the toilet."


	3. Duke's Message

Bon and Princess Gotlaid were searching for passages into the Ministry and for the Scarecrow and Gar-Gar at the same time. They looked everywhere, but still no sign of anyone or anything.

"They must've been shoved into the Ministry while the clones were going in." said Princess Gotlaid.

"I don't know. I just think it's odd that they were there with you and then they were gone." Bon said.

"I don't know what could've happened. But I really need to find them. Oz is in danger. My father is evil. He's gonna takeover the WHOLE magical world. Not just Pigzits and Oz. He lied to everyone about sending all of the clones here. Half of them are still at the space station waiting for his signal to attack and takeover space and Pigzits while he is here." said Princess Gotlaid.

Bianca, Cheyenne, and Herenima sat for hours int he top room. Then suddenly they heard a very loud voice that they knew everyone in the Ministry could hear. It was Duke.

"Hello everyone. As you probably have noticed, my clones are going crazy and trying to kill everyone. None of you can escape, for I have sealed the doors and there is no possible way of exiting. But the funny thing is, my clones havn't even been told to kill you all yet. I will tell them. I'm going to takeover the magical world! Half of the clones are still at the space station waiting for the same signal and then they will go and takeover Pigzits and space. I'm here with nearly all of the Oz's population. After the clones kill you, all of the survivors of the magical world are in my hands." Duke said. Then the voice vanished.

"Oh my god! We have to get out of here!" yelled Bianca.

The three of them ran for the door. It was locked so that THEY couldn't get out. They were trapped. The clones were going to find them and kill them.


	4. Lezzie's Depart

Bianca, Cheyenne, and Herenima were going to die. Duke's clones were going to find them and kill them. They would never know what happened to Gar-Gar, Mankikan, Princess Gotlaid, and the Scarecrow.

"Oh my god! Duke took Manikan with him! He is evil and planning to takeover. Manikan is in danger. What do we do?!" Bianca yelled.

"There's nothing we _can_ do. We're trapped in this room. Everyone else is trapped throughout the rest of the Ministry." Cheyenne said.

Up at the space station, the remainder of the clones were still waiting for Duke's signal to takeover. But none of them dared move, not even Lezzie, who was going crazy about how Princess Gotlaid left.

"How could she leave?! I thought we were fellow lesbians! She told me that I could do things to her if I told her. Well, I told her and she ran!" yelled Lezzie.

Suddenly a siren went off and a red light flashed. All of the clones jumped from their place and left. They were swarming the space station, some of them leaving to go takeover Pigzits. But not Lezzie. Lezzie took a different route. She went to the dock to get a ship of her own. She got in and started flying. Not to Pigzits, but to Oz.

Manikan woke up in the empty, eerie chamber. He felt very weak. He looked for his father, who was the last person he saw. There was no one there. He could see no one. He got up, struggling because of his odd weakness.

He started to walk. All he saw was long pathways everywhere he went. He decided to follow one. He walked a very long time, partly because he was walking slow from weakness. He was near the end of the pathway, when he suddenly spotted a door at the end. He started to run. Suddenly, he collapsed in his place, unconscious once again.


	5. The Escape

Herenima, Bianca, and Cheyenne heard the siren, but nothing happened. There had been chaos for a long time already, the noise from the below levels seemed like nothing different.

"His bones will lie in the chamber forever." Bianca recited "That's it! Duke is in the Chamber of Untold Truths! He took Manikan because _his_ bones will lie in the chamber!"

"Oh my god! It all fits together! We have to save him!" Herenima said.

"We can't save him! We're stuck in this room. Besides, no one knows where this bathroom is." Cheyenne said.

"I might have an idea." Herenima said.

"What?!" Bianca yelled.

"Well I read a lot. I read of where it is supposed to be. I came across it when I was trying to find out who Shickolas Flannel was. It turns out that he was the maker of the Sorcerer's Rock. But anyway, I think I know where it is." Herenima explained.

"I've heard of the Sorcerer's Rock… WAIT! I've heard of the Chamber of Untold Truths too! The rock is supposed to be in the Chamber!" Bianca said.

"He wants to kill everyone and use the rock to make himself live forever! That has to be it!" Cheyenne said.

Suddenly the banging at the door returned. It was more fierce and it sounded like they were getting the door unlocked. It was the clones. It had to be, and they knew exactly how to get in.

"They're getting in!" Bianca yelled.

"Try as hard as you can to run straight passed them as soon an the door opens! Let's go stand by the door, we run as soon as they open it!" Cheyenne yelled.

They ran over to the door as you could hear bolts loosening. Suddenly, the door slammed open and they immediately ran as fast as possible out of the room, trying to keep close together. They ran as fast as they could down the stairs, dodging bullets, more fierce then the ones when they were coming up.

They finally reached the main level and they saw more chaos then before. There were people getting shot everywhere.

"Where is the Chamber of Untold Truths?!" Cheyenne yelled.

"On the other side of the Ministry. Just keep running straight! If one of us gets killed, don't stop! We need to put an end to this!" Herenima yelled.

They continued to run across the Ministry and they finally found the hallway on the other side. It was completely empty. The hallway on the other side was filled with chaos just like everything else, but not here. Here it was quiet and empty. They began to walk forward, following Herenima's directions on how to get to the forbidden bathroom. The three of them were beginning to think that the reason they called it the forbidden bathroom, and that no one knew where it was, was because the whole hallway was forbidden.


	6. Finding the Chamber

"This is a forbidden hallway! No wonder no one can find the chamber."Herenima said.

"Yes. Have you seen any bathrooms?" Bianca asked.

"No. But we'll see one. This will be a lot easier than I though it would be." Herenima said.

"Cheyenne, does the death of your sister upset you at all?" Bianca asked.

"No, not really. She and I were always friends. We as sisters always got along. But then a play was written that named me nice and her wicked. I think it's very retarded how a stupid steriotype in a Broadway musical made her that way. But I don't care. I didn't let it affect me." siad Cheyenne.

"Really? Wicked was really the cause of her becoming evil?" Bianca asked.

"Yes. The Wizard of Oz was written with her being wicked, but she was a great actress. Wicked wasn't written till after and then she was made wicked. But she never was before that. Just great acting." Cheynne siad.

"Oh, that's odd." said Bianca as she was cut off by a shreik of excitement from Herenima.

"There it is! Look!" Herenima screamed.

They walked in. It looked like an abandoned bathroom. They were looking around for the entrance. They Bianca came across a stall that was missing it's toilet. What was in it was just a giant hole in the ground.

"I found it! I found the entrance!" yelled Bianca.

"Shhhh... they could be down there right now. We can't let them hear us." Herenima said.

"Should we go?" Bianca asked.

"We have to save Manikan." Cheyenne said.

"Who's going first?" Herenima asked.

"I will, then Bianca, then you." Cheyenne said.

"Okay, I'm going right now. As soon as I'm in, Bianca, you jump, then you Herenima. Don't let there be any wait in between our jumps. That is very important. Alright, 1...2...3!" Cheyenne jumped into the hole and then Bianca immediately followed. They without a wait, just as Cheyenne said, Herenima jumped in as well.

"This is creapy." Bianca said.

"Yes. But we have to find Manikan. Let's go straight ahead. We'll follow this long path." Cheyenne said.

They walked for a long time down the, what seemed like never-ending, path. Finally they got to what seemed like a giant atrium. The big circular thing had many paths, just like the one they were just on. In the middle of the circle was a chair.

Princess Gotlaid and Bon were still looking for the Scarecrow and Gar-Gar. However, they had given up on their effort of finding ways into the Ministry, because they knew there weren't any.

"We should just go back to Pigzits. We'd be safe there. We could stay until everything is settled. I don't think we're gonna find your friends. And I also don't think we'll find Herenima. Especially if she's in the Ministry." said Bon.  
"She is. There's no way to get in." Princess Gotlaid said.

Suddenly they head movement in the Forbidden Forest just beyond the grounds of the Ministry of Magic.  
"Did you hear that?" Princess Gotlaid asked Bon.

"Yes. What was it?" Bon asked.

"I don't know. Let's go!" Princess Gotliad said.

They ran into the Forbidden Forest and looked for the source of the noise. They saw nothing, but then the noise started again, and this time, it was right behind them.


	7. Danger

Princess Gotlaid and Bon spun around in a flash to see what made the noise. They saw Lezzie standing there with her gun pointed straight at Princess Gotlaid.

"Lezzie! What are you doing here?" Princess Gotlaid asked.

"Oh, I can't believe you even need to ask. You said I could do things to you if I told you. I did and you ran." Lezzie said.

"No, you have to understand. I didn't expect what you had to say to be anything as major as my father being evil and trying to take over. My friends, and my own brother, were in trouble. They still are. I needed to come and save them, or at least try!" Princess Gotlaid said.

"No excuses! You lied to me!" Lezzie said.

"No, you need to listen!" Princess Gotlaid said.

"No I don't!" Lezzie screamed and she ran up and struck Princess Gotlaid sending her through the air. She landed and was lying there on the ground. Princess Gotliad attempted to get up "No! Don't you dare get up!" Lezzie walked over to Princess Gotlaid, who was still lying on the gound. Lezzie pointed her gun straight in between Princess Gotlaid's eyes.

Cheyenne, Bianca, and Herenima were standing right in front of the chair. It was like a king's chair. They knew what it was there for and who it was meant for. They were all shocked by how huge the chamber was.

"Where do you think the Sorcerer's Rock is?" Bianca asked.

"I'm not really worried about that at the moment. All I want to know if if Manikan is all right. We need to find him. But he could be anywhere in here." Cheyenne said.

Herenima turned around in circles examining the many paths of the chamber. She glanced everywhere, trying to decide where she thought they should go.

"What is that?!" Bianca screamed.

"What?!" Cheyenne said in a worried voice.

"That! Right down that path. On the floor. I can't really see it." Bianca said.

The path was so long, and what they saw was so far down that they couldn't make out what it was. But it was nothing small. It had to be something large.

"We need to go see what it is. Anything in here could be a clue to where Manikan is." Cheyenne said.  
"Well then let's go!" Herenima cried.

The three of them began to run down the long path. It seemed like they were getting nowhere. After a while they began to slow. But they were getting closer and whatever was on the ground was becoming more visible.  
"Oh my god!" Cheyenne screamed.

"What?!" Herenima said curiously.

"Look!" Cheyenne cried "That's Manikan!"

Herenima and Bianca could barely make it out, but sure enough, it was a person, and it had to be Manikan. They all three began to run faster than ever before. They got right up to him and it was Manikan lying on the floor unconscious. Then suddenly they all three noticed the door right in front of them. The door burst open, and Duke stood there staring at Bianca, Cheyenne, and Herenima.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
